Hauskaa joulua!
by Liibooboo
Summary: Lyhyt kurkkaus neljän eri joukon jouluihin.


Hyvää joulua kaikille! :)

Tässä muutama pätkä yhteiseksi joululahjaksi kaikille lukijoille =)

Mm. Spamano, GerIta, PrusHun, DenNor, SuFin, RoChu, LietPol, FrUK

* * *

><p><em>Berliini, Saksa<em>

Radiosta kaikui joululauluja, keittiöstä leijaili ruuan tuoksu. Jouluvalot ja ikkunan takana leijailevat lumihiutaleet loivat mukavan, rauhallisen tunnelman erään tavallisen rivitalon yhteen asuntoon. Asunnon olohuoneesta löytyi melko erikoinen kuusihenkinen seurue: Ludwig, Gilbert, Feliciano, Lovino, Antonio ja Elizaveta. Edes Ludwig, joka sentään omisti talon, ei ollut täysin varma miten kaikki olivat sinne päätyneet. Hän oli kutsunut vain veljensä (joka oli kutsunut Elizavetan ja Antonion sekä myös Franciksen, joka ei kuitenkaan päässyt paikalle) ja Felicianon, joka oli kutsunut Lovinon (Antonion suosiollisella avustuksella).

"Avattaisiin jo lahjat!" Feliciano hihkaisi äkkiä ja hypähti alas sohvalta kuusen juureen. Hän vilkaisi muita samaan aikaan kysyvästi ja anovasti.

"Käy minulle!" Gilbert ilmoitti ja muutkin myöntelivät. Feliciano löysi jostain tonttulakin päähänsä ja alkoi lukea pakettikortteja.

"Tämä on sinulle, Lovino!" hän ilmoitti ja heitti paketin veljensä syliin. "Ja tämä on Elizalle... Antoniolle... Ludwigille... Lovinolle toinen... Minulle... Gilbertille..." Feliciano mutisi nimiä hiljaa ja pinosi paketteja. Kun kaikki lahjat oli käyty läpi, Feliciano ehdotti että kaikki avaisivat vuorotellen aina yhden paketin. Muut myöntyivät, ja ensimmäisenä papereita rapistelemaan pääsi Antonio. Hän otti pinon päällimmäisen paketin, joka sattui olemaan Gilbertin ja Franciksen yhteinen lahja ystävälleen. Papereiden alta paljastui viattomalta näyttävä tomaattimehupullo.

"Vau! Grazias!" Antonio kiitti leveä hymy kasvoillaan.

"Suosittelen ettet juo sitä ihan heti, siihen saattoi iiihan vahingossa lipsahtaa sekaan vähän jotain muutakin..." Gilbert ilmoitti pirullinen virne kasvoillaan. Antonio purskahti nauruun ja työnsi pullon sivuun.

"Sitten Lovino!" Feliciano ilmoitti ja työnsi pakettipinoa veljeään päin. Tämä huokaisi teatraalisesti mutta alkoi kuin alkoikin avata yhtä paketeista. Se sattui olemaan Elizavetalta, joten häntä hiukan epäilytti...

"Hei, se on sitten sinulle ja Antoniolle", Elizaveta tiedotti virnuillen. Antonio pompahti riemusta ja siirtyi Lovinon viereen tarkkailemaan mitä paketista paljastuisi. Lovino repi paperit nopeasti irti ja sai käsiinsä valokuva-albumin. Antonio nappasi sen heti käsiinsä ja alkoi selata sivuja.

"Tänne se!" Lovino ärähti punaisena. Antonion haltoitunut ilme ei tuntunut oikein hyvältä.

"Een anna~" espanjalainen tokaisi ja kohotti albumin päänsä päälle. Lovino yritti turhaan tavoitella sitä.

"Anna se minulle, senkin paskiainen! Nyt!" hän karjui. Antonio tuijotti kuvia _hitusen_ epäilyttävä ilme kasvoillaan.

"Tänne - Antonio, kuolaatko sinä?" Lovino tyrmistyi.

"En!"

"Kuolaatpas! Hyi!"

"No katso itse!" Antonio komensi ja työnsi albumin Lovinon syliin. Tämä alkoi selailla sitä muuttuen sivu sivulta punaisemmaksi. Lopulta hän tiputti albumin lattialle.

"Ei, ei ei... Elizaveta!"

"Niin?" nainen kysyi viattomasti.

"Miten- miten sinä olet saanut nuo kuvat...?"

"Minulla on keinoni~"

"Annat alkuperäiset minulle tai tuhoat mmfff-"

Lauseen keskeytyminen johtui siitä, että Antonion kämmen oli ilmestynyt peittämään Lovinon suun. Espanjalainen vetäisi nuoremman miehen syliinsä ja nyökkäsi Felicianoa jatkamaan pakettien jakelua. Lovino onnistui saamaan Antonion käden suultaan ja peitti tulipunaiset kasvonsa omilla käsillään.

"Tuo albumi alkoi kiinnostaa minuakin..." Gilbert virnuili. Feliciano päätti keskeyttää tilanteen heittämällä paketin albiinon syliin. Tämä alkoi repiä papereita irti lapsellisen innoissan.

"Kirja? Mitä minä teen kirjalla?" hän äimistyi saadessaan paketin auki.

"Luet sen", Ludwig sanoi tyynesti.

"Luen?"

"Niin kirjoille yleensä tehdään."

Gilbert mutisi jotakin ja avasi kirjan. Heti ensimmäisellä sivulla hän purskahti nauruun.

"Mikä se on?" Antonio kysyi. Gilbert nauroi vedet silmissä ja tönäisi kirjaa Antoniota kohti. Tämä otti sen toiseen käteensä – toinen piti Lovinoa paikallaan – ja avasi.

"..."

"..."

"Pienen keltaisen tipun seikkailut?" Antonio kysyi hölmistyneenä ja katsoi ensin lattialla makaavaa ja nauravaa Gilbertiä, sitten Ludwigia jonka huulilla karehti harvinainen hymy.

"Frohe Weichnachten, Bruder", saksalainen sanoi hillittyyn sävyyn. Gilbert kohottautui istumaan ja läimäytti veljeään selkään.

"Kuules, pikkuveli... Tuo on ehkä paras joululahjani ikinä..." hän pihisi naurunpurskahdusten välistä.

"Hyvä jos pidät", Ludwig toteti rauhallisesti. Feliciano puraisi huultaan välttääkseen tyttömäisen tirkahduksen ja ojensi taas uuden paketin tälle kertaa Elizavetalle. Tämä aukoi paperit siististi välttäen repimistä. Paketista paljastui upouusi kamera. Elizaveta oli kiljaista ilosta.

"Upeaa! Kiitos, Antonio!" hän huudahti ja käynnisti kameran. Ensiksi suunta tietysti lahjan antajaan, joka piti Lovinoa yhtä sylissään. Rasahdusten sarja kertoi, että tuokin herkkä hetki oli nyt tallennettu. Elizaveta hiljeni tutkailemaan kuviaan pirullisesti hymyillen.

"Ve~ Tämä on sinulle, Ludwig!" Feliciano ilmoitti ja ojensi ison mutta litteän paketin Ludwigille. Tämä alkoi avata sitä siististi yrittäen pitää kasvonsa peruslukemilla. Kun paperi liukui pois tieltäm Ludwigin oli pakko kohottaa esiin saatu lahja kasvojensa eteen saadakseen ilmeensä piiloon.

Lahja oli maalaus, niin tarkka ja kaunis että siihen oli varmasti tuhrattu monia työtunteja. Taustalla näkyi aurinkoinen, kesäinen niitty ja lumihuippuiset Alpit. Pääosassa kuvassa oli kaksi hahmoa: Ludwig itse ja Feliciano. Molemmat hymyilivät, Ludwig tosin huomattavasti hillitymmin.

"Kiitos", Ludwig sanoi maalauksen takaa karhealla äänellä. "Se on kaunis."

"Mutta mikä se on?" Gilbert kysyi uteliaana.

"Ve~ Vain yksi maalaus", Feliciano totesi vaatimattomasti. Elizavetakin alkoi kiinnostua, koska Ludwig piteli kuvaa edelleen kasvojensa edessä. Hän ponnahti pystyyn ja nappasi maalauksen julmasti välittämättä Ludwigin älähdyksestä.

"Vau, Feli! Tämä on tosi hieno!" nainen sanoi hymyillen. Hän asetti maalauksen maahan ja napsi siitä muutaman kuvan uudella kamerallaan. "Voi kun te olette suloisia~"

Feliciano hymyili tyytyväisenä ja Ludwigkin päästi huulilleen hyvin pienen hymyn, olihan sentään joulu.

Kohta he jatkoivat pakettien availemista ja riemunkiljahdukset sekä nauru täyttivät asunnon. Elizaveta onnistui kuvaamaan kameran muistikortin täyteen, Gilbert ihan oikeasti luki saamansa kirjan... Tai ainakin katseli kuvat hyvin tarkkaan.

Feliciano availi kaikki pakettinsa nopeasti – niistä löytyi muunmuassa italialaiset pastat ja pizzat-keittokirja sekä maalaustarvikkeita. Saatuaan paketit auki ja kiitettyään jokaista hän käpertyi unisena Ludwigin tuolin viereen.

Gilbert löysi lopuista paketeista epämääräisiä pulloja joiden sisällön Antonio lupasi selittää myöhemmin, makeisia, linnunruokaa sekä kirjeen, jonka luettuaan hän hymyili harvinaisen lempeästi ja aidosti ja pysyi hiljaa kunnes kirjeen kirjoittaja keksi testata uuden paistinpannunsa lujuutta Gilbertin päähän.

Kyllä, Elizaveta sai uuden paistinpannun, muutaman pokkarin jotka aiheuttivat fanityttökohtauksia, ratsastussaappaat ja myöhemmin ulkona lahjan, joka lämmitti mukavasti pakkasen puremia huulia.

Ludwig sai enimmäkseen kirjoja sekä virnuivalta veljeltään lasten junaratasetin. (Ja lisäksi Elizaveta sanoi lyövänsä vetoa että Felicianolta vielä jotakin maalauksen lisäksi. Väitettä ei kylläkään pystytä todistamaan.)

Antonio sai tomaatteja.

Lovinokin sai tomaatteja.

Paljon tomaatteja.

Ja jotakin, mikä muutti hänen kasvonsa tomaatinvärisiksi.

Vaikkei kukaan sanonutkaan sitä ääneen, kaikkien mielestä joulu oli yksi kaikkien aikojen parhaista.

* * *

><p><em>Rovaniemi, Suomi<em>

"AAAAH! Tuo oli epäreilua!" Den parkaisi saatuaan kourallisen lunta päin naamaansa. Lumen heittänyt Nor onnistui pokerinaamallakin näyttämään vahngoniloiselta. Berwald ja Ice näyttivät ilkeän tyytyväisiltä. Tino hymyili varovaisesti.

"Hei, joulurauha... Jooko?" hän anoi.

"Joo! Jouluhan on rauhan rakkauden juhla", Den myönteli ja yritti halata Noria huonolla menestyksellä. "Au! Nor! Rauhaa ja rak- AU!"

"Mitä jos siirrytään sisään?" Tino ehdotti nopeasti ja lähti vastauksia odottamatta kohti pienen mökin ovea. Muut tulivat perässä ja pian mökin eteinen oli täynnä lumisia vaatteita ja kenkiä. Tallaan sytytettiin tuli ja kaikki ryhmittyivät sen ääreen. Joulukuusen valot hehkuivat nurkassa ja mökin tunnelma oli lämmin ja rauhallinen.

Äkkiä Tino nousi seisomaan ja hiippaili viereiseen huoneeseen salaperäisen näköisenä. Kaikki vilkaisivat Berwaldia, joka kohautti harteitaan. Hän kyllä arvasi, mitä Tino aikoi, muttei jaksanut selittää. Silloinhan hänen pitäisi sanoa ääneen ainakin neljä sanaa. Aivan liian monta.

"Onkos täällä kilttejä lapsia?" kajahti äkkiä huoneeseen. Tino ilmaantui ovelle suuren säkin kanss ayllän punainen takki ja tonttulakki.

"Minä ainakin olen kiltti!" Den huudahti.

"Etpäs ole", Nor totesi.

"Olen!"

"Et."

"Lopettakaa", Ice komensi. Den ja Nor hiljenivät lähinnä hämmästyksestä. Tino huokaisi helpottuneen ja laski säkkinsä lattialle.

"Hyvää joulua kaikille!" hän toivotti ja alkoi jakaa paketteja.

"Denille Berwaldilta", hän sanoi ja työnsi Denin käteen kirjekuoren josta löytyi Ikean lahjakortti.

"Icelle Norilta..." Lunneista kertova kirja.

"Norille Deniltä..." Pinkki pupupehmolelu.

"Min- Tinolle Berwaldilta..." Kirja, joka kertoi suomalaisten ja ruotsalaisten eroista ja samankaltaisuuksista.

"Icelle ja Norille Tinolta..." Fiskarsin keittiötarvikepaketti.

"Norille Iceltä..." Kirja skandinaavisesta mytologiasta.

"Berwaldille Iceltä ja Norilta..." Puutyö-opaskirja.

"Icelle Deniltä..." H.C. Andersenin satukirja.

"Denille Tinolta..." Fazerin suklaata.

"Tinolle Norilta ja Iceltä..." Sukset ja eri säiden voiteita niihin.

"Berwaldille Deniltä..." Legoista rakennettu Tanskan lippu.

"Denille Iceltä..." Kaljapullo, jonkakyljessä luki isolla ALKOHOLITON.

"Denille Norilta..." Pikkuinen kirjelappu jonka saatuaan Den pompahteli riemusta.

"Tinolle Deniltä..." Vapaalippu Legolandiin.

"Icelle ja Norille Berwaldilta..." Sini-valko-punaiset villasukat molemmille.

"Jaaa... Berwaldille Tinolta!" Tino heitti tonttulakin pois, pöyhäisi hiuksiaan ja kumartui antamaan Berwaldille kevyen suukon.

Den päätti tietysti heti antaa Norille toisenkin lahjan.

* * *

><p><em>Pietari, Venäjä<em>

Lahjat oli juuri jaettu ja kukin seurueesta tutkaili omiaan. Natalia ja Katyusha istuivat sohvalla, Eduard, Raivis, Toris ja Feliks lattialla ja Ivan omassa nojatuolissaan. Molemmat naiset olivat keskittyneet lukemaan kirjojaan, Eduard tutkaili saamaansa läppäriä, Raivis rakenteli uudesta magneettilelustaan jotakin, Toris yritti hänkin lukea kirjaansa mutta vieressä pyörivä Feliks häiritsi hieman.

"Liet", puolalainen sihahti.

"Mm?"

"Sä et niinku antanu mulle mitään!" Feliks kuiskasi.

Toris hymyili. "Myöhemmin..." hän aloitti vilkaisten Ivaniin.

"Toris", Ivan sanoi äkkiä. Kaikki säpsähtivät ja vilkaisivat hopeahiuksiseen ihmetellen tuon ilmettä. Ivan ei nimittäin vaikuttanut lainkaan vihaiselta, oikeastaan hänen hymynsä näytti miltei aidolta.

"Ni-niin?"

"Anna se lahjasi Feliksille."

"Mu-mut-" Toris änkytti punastuen.

"Kyllä minä arvaan mikä se on."

_Saattoiko Ivan ihan oikeasti virnistää?_

"Ei teidän tarvitse pelätä minua!" Ivan puuskahti. "Ei enää", hän jatkoi hieman hillitymmin ja hymyili. Toris vilkuili punaisena vuoroin Feliksiä, jonka kasvoille oli levinnyt hymy, vuoroin Ivania. Koska venäläinen näytti tarkoittavan sanojaan eivätkä muut enää katsoneet heitä, Toris kietaisi kätensä Feliksin kaulaan ja antoi tälle hyvin pikaisen suukon. Puolalainen huokaisi tyytyväisenä ja lysähti lattialle painaen päänsä Toriksen syliin. Liettualainen nosti kirjansa maasta ja peitti sillä punaiset kasvonsa.

Samassa ovikello soi. Ivan nousi tuolistaan, venytteli ja marssi ovelle. Feliks nappasi Toriksen käsivarresta ja kiskoi tämän mukaan kurkkimaan nurkan takaa.

"Kukaseon? Kukaseon?" Feliks sipisi.

"En ole varma... Saattaa olla Yao", Toris kuiskasi ja yritti nykiä Feliksiä takaisin.

"No sit mä en niinku ainakaan tuu! Täähän on niinku totaalisen kiinnostavaa!"

Toris huokaisi ja hiljeni sitten tarkkaillen hänkin ovea. He eivät saaneet puheesta kunnolla selvää, mutt ilmeisesti Ivan ja Yao vaihtoivat ensin tervehdykset ja sitten hyvän joulun toivotukset. Toris oli kuulevinaan että Ivan änkyttäisi jonkun lauseen alussa, muttei tosiaankaan voinut uskoa korviaan. Hän pudisti nopeasti päätään ja jatkoi Feliksin pään yli kurkkimista. Ovella seisovat miehet olivat hiljenneet. Ja sitten yhtäkkiä he näyttivät halaavan.

"Feliks, nyt jätetään heidät rauhaan", Toris sihahti. Puolalainen päätti totell ja seurasi Torista takaisin olohuoneeseen. Siellä hän istahti miettimään, mitä oikein oli tapahtunut. Hmm... Näillä tiedoilla voisi ehkä jopa kiristää Elizavetaa antamaan se pinkki mekko hänelle. Mutta sitä ennen...

"Lieet..."

"Mm?

"Anna suukko!"

...

Ovella Ivan ja Yao lopettivat halauksen yhtä nopeasti kuin se oli alkanutkin. Molempien poskilla helotti kevyt puna.

"Niin... Halusin siis vain toivottaa hyvää joulua, aru", Yao sanoi. Ivan hymyili.

"Samaa sinulle."

"Kiitos. No, näkemiin sitten", kiinalainen mutisi ja kääntyi.

"Yao?"

"Niin, aru- Ivan?"

Venäläinen oli nimittäin astunut lähemmäs. Oikeastaan hyvinkin lähelle.

"Saisinko antaa sinulle pienen joululahjan?" Ivan kuiskasi ja kumartui hiukan.

"Mi- Saat", Yao kuiskasi takaisin ja sulki silmänsä.

Suudelma oli lyhyt ja keveä, mutta hyvin lämmin – ja sen aiheuttaman tyytyväisyyden saattoi lukea molempien kasvoilta.

"Toivottavasti riittää", Ivan kuiskasi hiljaa. "Minulla ei ole sinulle muuta."

"Älä huoli, aru. Ei minullakaan ole muuta kuin tämä." Yao kohosi varpailleen ja aloitti uuden suudelman, joka oli hitusen syvempi kuin aiempi. Ja myös pidempi. Yao pääsi laskeutumaan jaloilleen vasta kun happi alkoi loppua. Ivan virnisti leveästi.

"Kiitos lahjasta~"

Yao mutisi jotakin punaisena. Hetken molemmat pysyivät hiljaa, sitten lyhyempi kohotti katseensa kengänkärjistään.

"Minun pitää mennä... Jätin nuoremmat keskenään."

Ivanin hymy kutistui hiukan.

"Nähdäänkö, ööh, tässä lähiaikoina, aru?" Yao pakottautui kysymään nolostuksestaan huolimatta.

"Käy minulle", Ivan sanoi varovaisesti hymyillen.

"Hyvä. No, vielä kerran hyvää joulua."

"Hyvää joulua."

Yao kääntyi lähteäkseen ja Ivankin astui takaisin sisään. Hän lysähti suoraan nojatuoliinsa eikä pöllämystynyt ilme jäänyt varmasti keneltäkään huomaamatta.

* * *

><p><em>Ottawa, Kanada<em>

"Eikä! Minä en mene vielä nukkumaan!"

"Alfred, nyt on pienten nukkumaanmenoaika."

"Minä en ole pieni! Täytän ihan kohta kuusi!"

"Puolen vuoden päästä. Viisivuotias on vielä sen verran pieni että menee aikaisin nukkumaan."

"Mutta minä haluan nähdä joulupukin!"

"Ei kukaan näe joulupukkia, hän käy täällä niin myöhään."

"Sinä ja isi valvotte varmasti vielä sitten! Epäreilua!"

"Emme valvo. Menisit nyt nukkumaan, "

"Enkä!"

"Mathieukin nukkuu jo."

"Eikä nuku! Ei varmasti nuku! Se leikkii Kumajiroun kanssa!"

"..."

"Hei, Francis? Saatko sinä Alfredin nukkumaan vai luetko mieluummin Matthewille sadun?" Arthur huuteli lasten makuuhuoneen ovelta. Francis puraisi huultaan ja kumartui Alfredin puoleen.

"Menetkö mieluummin nukkumaan, jos isi vie sinut?"

Murjotusilme. "Okei sitten... Minäkin haluan sadun!"

"Saat ruinata sen isiltä."

"Isiiiiiiiii...!" Alfred huusi ja kipaisi Arthurin luokse. "Lue minulle satu!"

"Eikö papa suostu?"

"Ei! Se on ihan epis!"

Arthur nosti Alfredin syliinsä ja virnisti Francikselle pojan pään yli. Ranskalainen pyöräytti silmiään ja mutisi jotakin, mutta siirtyi sitten lukemaan "Mathieulle" satua. Vartin päästä molemmat lapset nukkuivat kiltin näköisinä sängyissään. Francis istahti sohvalle ja veti alahuulensa mutruun. Arthur istui nojatuoliin ja poimi lehden pöydältä.

"Cheeeer..." Francis valitti.

"Mm?"

"Lohduttaisit nyt minua! En saa edes pikkulapisa kuriin! Olen epäonnistunut vanhempi! Epäonnistunut ihminen!"

"Luuletko ihan oikeasti, että minä suostuisin olemaan epäonnistuneen ihmisen kanssa?" Arthur kysyi tyynesti. Francis ponnahti istumaan.

"Aaarthuuur... Sano se uudestaan~"

"Mikä?"

"Että sinä olet minun kanssani~"

"Miksi minun pitäisi, kun se on fakta ja lisäksi sanoit sen juuri äsken itse?"

"Se kuulosti niin ihanalta~ Saaano nyt..."

"Eikö 'minä rakastan sinua' olisi parempi?"

"..." Franciksen suu loksahti auki.

"No?"

"Mi- mi- mitä ihmettä..? Sinä et ole ikinä sanonut niin!"

"Olenpas."

"Kerran!"

"Mutta mistä sinä sen nyt keksit?"

Arthur kohautti harteitaan. "Nyt on joulu. Ja sinä pyysit lohduttamaan. Voin kyllä jättää sanomattakin..."

"Non! Sano se!"

"Pyydä nätisti."

Francis liukui alas sohvalta, kömpi pystyyn ja käveli Arthurin eteen. Hän nykäisi britin lehden pois ja asettui polvilleen kyynärpäät nojaten toisen reisiin.

"Ole kiltti, cher..."

Arthur huokaisi, tönäisi Franciksen hetkeksi kauemmas ja liukui sitten tuon syliin.

"I love you..." hän kuiskasi hyvin hiljaa. Francis kietoi kätensä nuoremman ympärille ja rutisi tuota hellästi.

"Je t'aime, cher."

"Merry Christ-"

Arthurin toivotus jäi kesken kun Francis hiljensi sen huulillaan.

Suudelma loppui äkisti kun lastenhuoneesta kuului askelia. Molemmat ponnahtivat pystyyn ja ehtivät juuri ja juuri takaisin sohvalle kun ovi aukeni. Sen takana seisoi pieni kiharahiuksinen poika suuri pehmojääkarhu sylissään.

"Papa... Isi... Minä en saa unta", Matthew mutisi hiljaa.

"Valvottaako Alfed?"

"Ei. Hän nukkuu. Eikä edes kuorsaa. Mutta minä en saa unta!"

"Tule papan syliin, pikkuinen."

Matthew taapersi huoneen poikku ja kiipesi Franciksen syliin.

"Papa... Tuleeko joulupukki ollenkaan, jos minä en nuku?"

"Älä siitä huoli, pikkuinen. Yritä vain kaikessa rauhassa saada unta."

"Mais..."

"Hss."

Matthew päästi pienen ynähdyksen ja käpertyi Franciksen syliin. Parissa minuutissa alkoi kuulua unista tuhinaa.

"...nukkuuko hän?" Arthur kuiskasi.

"Nukkuu. Vien hänet sänkyynsä."

"Minä odotan."

Franciksen kasvoille levisi virne. Hän iski pikaisesti silmää ja kantoi sitten Matthewin jääkarhuineen vuoteeseensa. Matthew kierähti heti vatsalleen eikä osoittanut merkkiäkään heräämisestä. Francis poistui huoneesta sulkien oven perässään.

"Ai että 'epäonnistunut vanhempi'?" Arthur kysyi ivallisesti. Francis hymähti.

"Se riippuu, cher..."

"Mikä tuo ilme on?"

"Etkö sinäkin haluaisi jo sänkyyn~?"

"Francis, minua väsyttää."

"...mitä tuo tarkoitti?"

"Että haluan nukkumaan."

"Voi sinua, cher.. Kyllä minäkin haluan joskus sänkyyn ihan vain nukkumaan."

"...ihme."

"Joulu on ihmeiden aikaa~"

"Hmm... Ehkäpä." Arthur nousi ylös ja venytteli. "No, mennään sitten nukkumaan."

"...lupaathan sinä nukkua iihan minun vieressäni?"

"Francis!"

"Mitä?"

"...hyvä on."

He siirtyivät makuuhuoneeseen ja kömpivät peittojen alle. Francis sulki silmänsä hymyillen.

"Francis?" Arthur kuiskasi vielä.

"Mmh?"

"Hyvää joulua."

"Hyvää joulua, cher."

* * *

><p>IHANAISTA JOULUA KAIKILLE!<p> 


End file.
